


sky high

by adobochan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobochan/pseuds/adobochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot and steward!AU. He's a veteran steward and she's a rookie pilot who have never gotten along. But a little sleep deprivation and a long flight might just end their feud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichilover3 (makasouls)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makasouls/gifts).



> ... You know the drill. /pushes blame in a not-so-discrete direction.

The sounds of restless feet and rolling luggage were so familiar that Toushirou imagined he could see the people who made them. The middle-aged woman with horn-rimmed glasses and fake nails dragging an oversized green bag or an older gentleman with his back too straight and eyes judgmental, both stereotypes he'd become acquainted with during his five years as a flight steward.

What started out as a way to kill some time after graduation had somehow turned into a career. When he'd finished his degree, Hitsugaya remembered feeling a restlessness that couldn't be sated by a good job and salary, and at the tender age of twenty he was too young to settle into such a mundane life. After taking on a strict, academia-based path for so long, Toushirou wanted adventure, travel to distant places, and interesting stories to tell. A spur of the moment decision to apply as a flight attendant had spurred him on.

It wasn't the wrong decision, he decided, as he helped a family with their bags with a polite nod. He'd gotten everything he'd dreamed of and more. But there were certainly days where peace and quiet were wanting. Jet-setting was fun and addictive, with its company perks and the lack of commitment to, well, anything. A different restaurant, a different club, a different woman, and then forget them all once the plane departed the following morning. It was an all too easy life.

Except the sparkle had faded over the years, and while Toushirou enjoyed the occasional bar and some chosen company, he was growing weary of one-nights stands. What he wanted was a little more structure and a little less chasing down middle-of-the-night flights and bottle of aspirin.

"I must be getting old..." Hitsugaya mumbled to himself, sighing as he poured a few flutes of champagne for first class. He wondered if he looked as tired as he felt.

"Well I certainly won't argue with you there."

Stilling, Toushirou made the conscious effort to count to ten and control his temper. There was only one person in the world who could get to him this quickly.

Dressed head-to-toe in blue and white, Kurosaki Karin was one of the first female pilots to join their crew two years ago. He'd first met her during her third flight, fresh-faced and just a little nervous as she was assigned the title of co-pilot for a relatively short voyage. He'd found it quite endearing when she smiled at the crew as she introduced herself, faking bravado as she fidgeted and fingered the edge of her jacket.

But just a year into their acquaintance and she'd become a thorn in his side. Whatever good feelings he had for her had disappeared when she commented on his service, stating that he would make a decent host if he ever decided to quit the airlines. Looking back, Toushirou realized she hadn't been insulting him—in fact, it might have actually been a compliment coming from her—but he'd been too tired and flirted with endlessly all day that he just hadn't had the humor for it.

He regretted snapping at her, handing out as few words as possible but with all the sarcasm he could muster. He couldn't miss the shock and hurt in her eyes, present for only a moment before her shields went up and she retorted with an insult just as scathing as his. He hadn't been able to apologize afterwards, and she'd never let him find the peace of mind to try and put one together. Like oil and water, they rubbed each other wrong until they were forced to go their separate ways.

Today was no different. "I didn't see you there, Kurosaki," Toushirou greeted, not bothering to look up as he corked the bottle. "I hope we have a safe flight. I'll leave it in yours and Captain Kuchiki's capable hands."

"Well aren't you sweet? Clearly I must be in some sort of twilight zone if you're attempting civility with me." She snorted, eyes flashing dangerously. It was always a game of wills whenever she came around and Hitsugaya was not a kind loser.

"Perhaps... But I'd like to think that even you are capable of decent conversation." He slid a glare over to her as he deposited the filled glasses onto a try.

Instead of being offended, Karin sent him a wry smile, the same one she gave whenever she liked a particular line he used. The same one that sent a quake down his spine, raising skin and sending his heart into overdrive. She couldn't be a mousy, timid thing, could she? Instead she was confident, attractive, cockier than most but with the know-how to back it up.

She slid in next to him, invading his space with a spicy sweet scent that made him inhale sharply, uncomfortably. Even behind her masculine clothing he could tell she was soft and strong, the kind of bed partner who would tangle her fingers in hair and thrust her hips without inhibitions. It was a dangerous line of thought but as he stared down at Karin he knew it was hardly the first time he'd imagined her on her knees, lips too preoccupied for her usual verbal assault.

She was staring up at him, a self-assurance to her lidded gaze as she pressed herself to his side, a natural seductress in her own right. It was a blessing she hadn't decided to go into the service industry. He wasn't sure if the men on board could handle her flirtations. And as she plucked a flute and smirked lazily at him, he didn't doubt that there wasn't a man alive who didn't see her the way he did.

* * *

The flight was long, more than thirteen hours, and she'd been given the second shift. Even though she protested, her senior shook his head, saying he could handle the next few hours by himself. And when Kuchiki Byakuya decided something it was as good as done.

Tiredly, Karin agreed as she left the cockpit and made her way to the little sleeping area reserved for them. The bed was a single, barely able to fit a body, but it would do well enough. Flights that left early morning were always tough on her. Her body never seemed to be able to adjust to the time changes no matter how long she stayed in a country.

She dozed for a bit but she was a light sleeper. There was always that chance that something could happen and so they'd been trained to be ready to handle an emergency at any time. Unfortunately sleep eluded her as her thoughts drifted to the veteran steward handling the needy guests in the first-class cabin.

It wasn't in her to spy... Actually, no, it was very much in her DNA to spy, and so she did as she pretended to look for someone to give her a glass of water. Peeking past the curtain, she saw how a woman flirted shamelessly with Hitsugaya, batting long, mascara-ed lashes and pouting full, dewy lips. Karin couldn't quite help but glare at the obvious low-cut of her shirt, impractical for voyages like this and easy to manipulate depending on the occasion. It wasn't a secret what kind of attention she wanted.

To his credit, Toushirou was all calm politeness, a pleasantness in his expression he never used with her. It send a little jolt through her, discomfiting as she watched the woman place her hand on his as she said something that was obviously a pick-up line while pushing out her chest. The flush of anger when his eyes darted to the cleavage and slight shift in his smile had Karin scowling as she turned to go back to the resting quarters to feign sleep.

Unfortunately for her, those moments of silence were filled with her fuming rather than dreams. When there was only an hour or so left of her break she found herself moody and still sleepy. There was going to be a very large pot of coffee in her future and hopefully it wasn't attached to that bastard she couldn't stop thinking about.

With dark circles under her eyes, Karin made her way to the lavatory, yawning behind her hand as she realized it was occupied. She wondered if Byakuya would be mad if she came back early. Knowing him he'd take one look at her and figure out she didn't nap properly, and then she'd get a lecture for that on top of her sleep deprivation.

 _Might as well get it over with early._  Karin shrugged as the latch came undone and the knob changed from red to green. But the person on the other side was the last one she wanted to see.

Towering over her, Hitsugaya glanced down his nose as he looked at Karin, a blank stare that she'd become well acquainted with over the years. No matter how many times she told herself to ignore it, no matter how many times she said it didn't matter than he treated her like crap, there was no way she couldn't react to that look. Like she was a peon and he was gracing her with a moment of attention.

Her family always said she was a doer, not a thinker. She could hardly disappoint them now.

Fisting his collar in her hands, Karin kissed Toushirou with all the frustration she had, common sense falling to the wayside. She'd blame it on her fatigue if he asked, a moment of insanity, but the softness of his lips and the warmth of his skin was making her think this was hardly those and more of a longtime coming.

She waited for him to push her away, even as she parted her lips and swiped at the seam of his. He was guarded against her, impregnable, so much so that a tiny murmur of protest fell from her lips as she willed him to push back, to kiss her the way he imagined him with other women. She might be a fool but this was one regret she had no problem living with

The wind was nearly knocked out of her when she was unceremoniously lifted off the ground and pushed against the interior of the cubicle, the sound of the latch closing and lights flickering barely registering as a tongue sought her own. She melted into it, a moan falling into his as she leaned back and let him kiss her. For once she was glad she was too tired to anything more than feel him. While she liked to fight for control, Hitsugaya was the kind of bedmate you wouldn't mind dropping it all for.

Not that they needed a bed, Karin reminded herself as Toushirou began taking apart each button and pulling her shirt from her pants. The heat from his skin permeated through the cloth, which had her stomach burning as he laid his hands on her, a sound of triumph lodging in his throat as he nibbled a trail to the shell of her ear. His hips pressed incessantly, a steady rocking that felt like a prophecy and she immediately matched it, wanting so badly to feel him inside her.

But she didn't utter a word of those desires, despite how many times she'd thought about it. Some nights she couldn't even pick up a stranger because she was thinking about those pale fingers and soft hair, how those blue eyes watched her with faint contempt. And she imagined what they'd look like staring down at her with heat, his face between her legs as his eyes glowed and his tongue reached into her like he'd been there a thousand times before.

"God, are you always like this?" And by like this, she meant slow and sure, the kind of lover that drove a woman crazy with heavy petting before they got to anything substantial. But Karin wasn't in the mood for his niceties, though you wouldn't know it by the tremble of her muscles as he kissed her neck and unclasped her bra with impressive swiftness.

"Depends on what I feel like," he replied, voice just a bit deeper, huskier. If she hadn't heard him speak so often she'd have said he was unaffected by her and her pride would've bruised.

"And do I get a say in this, Your Majesty?" she snorted, curling her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders to bring him back towards her. The obscene drag of his hips had her bumping into the thin walls of the cabin, echoing in the tiny space as he unzipped her pants with ease.

"Depends on what you want to say," Hitsugaya answered smartly, bracing himself on his forearms as he pushed his pelvis into Karin's core. it earned him a muffled yelp when he pushed himself against her panties, dark and moist and hot enough that he could feel it through his slacks. "The only talk we should be having is whether you want it from the front or back."

"You're a fucking pervert." Not that she was any better, she thought, a flush heating her face as she pushed her body to rock against his, imagining how good it would be to have him drag himself along her slit, a hot, slick slide against her before he pushed in.

"Says the woman who wants me to fuck her in a lavatory when she should be flying an airplane," Hitsugaya grunted but his eyes sparkled playfully. Grabbing her ass, he gave it a quick squeeze before he hoisted her up higher, her limbs tightening around him as he ground her into the wall.

Honestly, if she didn't stop questioning him he was going to put her down on that tiny sink and let her complain about his lack of decency after he'd had her properly. Or maybe he could prop her against the door and see how much noise her pretty lips could hold back as he took her, face presses against the thin material and her body tucked beneath his. There was nothing that would make him happier than having this rookie call out his name and plead for her climax as she fucked herself against him.

Her brained was short-circuiting and she knew that she couldn't fight him, not when he was in total control of the situation. She felt him slow his movements on purpose, a leisurely sort of motion that made her think of a woman's back bending and muscles tensing in pleasurable plain, the calm before the storm. Right then, Karin wanted nothing more than to drown in it.

"For a man with your reputation you're gentler than I thought," she criticized. Her hands fell into his hair as she pressed a deceivingly sweet kiss on his lips. "The rumors gave me such high expectations."

Instead of being offended, Hitsugaya grinned against her lips, a flash of teeth as he ground against her a little harder. "I didn't realize my exploits had reached you. You don't seem like the type to gossip, Kurosaki."

Karin didn't reply, too busy feeling his nails and the rough pads of his skin grip her waist while his other hand flexed the soft curve of her ass. Her breathing became shallow as she watched Hitsugaya's head lower through half-opened eyes and he snagged a rosy nipple between his lips. The sound of her own voice was foreign in her ears as she cried out and pushed against him desperately.

They couldn't undress quickly enough, hands fumbling despite the accumulated experience between them. Hitsugaya grinned while watching Karin's impatience as she tried to shuck of her shirt, cursing and spitting as her hair fell down in a tangled mass at her shoulders. But for all his condescension, Karin didn't miss Toushirou's clumsiness when he nearly dropped her as he heatedly cursed the metal buckle at his hips. Quite possibly through sheer force alone they were finally naked and curled against each other again, skin against glorious skin.

Between them shared kisses were fleeting things, replaced by soft nudges, bites, and the quiet echoes of their voices. That kind of sweetness took a backseat to the fingers playing at her entrance and her lips blazing a trail down his neck. She wasn't sure what was more maddening, the teasing brushes against her clit or the hardness of his dick as it teased her entrance. The cabin's walls vibrated as he pushed her up against it, finally claiming her lips and stealing all her previous ire.

In their frenzy, both of them barely noticed the announcement coming on overhead, pulling away from each other only to feel each other's gasps. There was no space left between them, legs linked intimately and their hands discovering the dips and ridges only a lover was allowed access to.

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking." Byakuya's voice crackled in up above but neither paid it much attention. Instead Karin had untangled herself from him and moved over to the sink, watching Toushirou through the mirror, a come-hither smile gracing her lips. Knees spreading and ass jutted out, she could almost see the wheels in his head turning as his eyes dilated and breathing picked up.

"We will be experiencing some turbulence," the voice droned on as Karin smiled at him, her tongue brushing her lower lip, "Please return to your seats as the seatbelt sign has been turned on. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Shouldn't you be making sure everyone is in their seats, Toushirou?" Karin smirked as he came up behind her and cupped her breasts. He circled the nipples with his fingertips, wishing he could wrap his lips around one and have her squirming. He settled for rubbing his cock against her dripping center, slowly bringing it to life as he tongued the nape of her neck.

"Aren't I doing a service and making sure one of the pilots is comfortable and ready for the rest of the flight?" he murmured into her skin. Grasping himself between the legs, he gave it a few strokes, taking extra care to run his fingers over her soaked center and sensitive clit. Turning her head, she kissed him deep and rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat.

Her head formulated a response but it was interrupted by a sudden knock against the door. Both of them stilled as they stared at the source uncertainly, wide eyes glancing at each other to ask who should answer.

"Someone's in here," Karin called out, making the decision for them.

"Captain Kurosaki, Captain Byakuya is looking for you. He was wondering if you rested okay and if you could relieve him in a bit."

"Of course. I, uh... I just need a, a moment," she stammered, voice shaking as she felt the head of Hitsugaya's cock bump against her again.

"Okay, I'll let him know," the stewardess replied and Karin nearly sighed with relief as Toushirou eased into her. It was easier than she thought it'd be, her lower half soft and accommodating as he fitted himself into her.

But the sudden shake of the plane had her pitching forward, and her body fell against the little sink and her hands against the mirror. But it was the scream she let out that was cause for worry as Hitsugaya fell with her, burying himself with one long stroke that was making it hard to breathe.

Another knock was heard. "Are you all right, Captain?"

"F-fine...!" she lied, voice too high too be natural. She was too full, her muscles clenching dangerously around Hitsugaya, who bucked into her to test the waters. She would've smacked him if she didn't think the other woman would hear as he did something dangerous between her thighs, petting the sot skin at the juncture of her legs and slid in with small, hard strokes.

"Are you sure? Do you need any help?" the worried stewardess inquired, checking the door to see if it was truly locked.

Karin could only pray that it was because there was no way she'd be able to explain Toushirou fucking her in that cramped space, balls-deep as he muttered curses and praises into her skin, the sound of their hips meeting drowned out only by the shakiness of the plane and their own breathing too loud in their ears.

"I-I'm, ah! I'm o-okay..." she promised, wincing when he hit that place inside her that had her knees go weak. She had to bite her lip to keep the obscenities from falling out, how he spread her too wide and his cock reached too far into her, that the way he slowed down drove her crazy and she needed him to come inside her right fucking now.

Neither of them acknowledged the reluctant assent or the shuffle of feet away from the door. Instead they concentrated on how her breasts jumped with each piston of Hitsugaya's hips, changing angles so he could make her cry out. He didn't mind if it wasn't his name; he just enjoyed knowing that she was coming undone beneath him, begging for release as she balanced on that precipitous edge.

Her forearms braced her against every impact, face dug between them as she whimpered— _holy shit, do that again... Fuck,_ please, _harder!_ —and he was only too happy to comply. For all her famous calm, Karin looked nothing that like prim, peaceful picture she was when she'd first stepped onto the aircraft. Her hair was glued to her skin, a web of shadows that Toushirou would bury his face in, whispering her name so she'd tighten around him even more. Her knee had braced itself against the counter, giving him even greater access as she pushed back into him with lust that would make even the most experienced philanderers nervous.

He felt like he could stay inside her forever, keep her in his lap and make her whine as he kissed her full, red lips and held her light frame. Because as much as he wanted to bury himself inside her and make her scream, Hitsugaya was discovering that he wanted more from her than this. But he wasn't sure he wanted to face that just yet so he put it aside as garbled praise buried into her supple skin.

Their climax came with bursts of light and muffled screams as Toushirou pounded into her with the last bit of his strength before all control seeped out of their bodies. In the dim light, the mirror fogged with their labored breathing and overbearing heat, as Karin willed herself to move but found it much easier to let Hitsugaya support her. Her limbs were jelly, held steady only by the grip he had around her waist, even her eyelids too heavy to stay open.

It took more time to reassemble themselves than it should have. She didn't want to call it reluctance because then that would mean that this wasn't some sort of spur-of-the-moment mistake. In fact she didn't want to call it anything because that would require redefining their so-called relationship. But, she scolded herself as she adjusted her wrinkled collar, just because he could make her come didn't mean he could have anything else.

They finished in silence, tucking shirts into place and fastening buttons that had managed to hold tight despite their rough handling. She felt very self-conscious about her neck, wondering if anyone would notice the new bruises, if they'd believe her when she told them it was a mosquito bite or some other lie. But she didn't have the courage to ask Toushirou what to say, as he attempted to right his usually messy hair into something that didn't look like she'd gripped it between her fingers but was failing miserably.

Wordlessly she moved towards the door, steeling herself for any questioning looks she might get. She knew she should probably say something to Hitsugaya but she couldn't. For all the intimate things she'd spoken in the last hour a goodbye felt far too personal, their history too long and unforgiving to allow her pride to say something so soothing. She decided that maybe nothing at all was a more appropriate response.

As she unlatched the door and pushed it open, she didn't expect Toushirou to pull her back in and this time he kissed her gently, the kind of kindness a wife would give a husband before he left for work. It was sweet and chaste, innocent in every way they weren't, but Toushirou was looking at her with so much emotion and she was finding it very hard to feel anything other than the bounding of her heart against her ribs.

"I'll see you later," he promised, letting her go and sidling out the door with one last smile. As it shuttered close, Karin's stomach sank into her knees and her face went beet-red. And shamelessly she was already asking herself how long later would be.


End file.
